Rozmowy Trumienne 2: O radości życia
by Arien Halfelven
Summary: Rozmów Trumiennych ciąg dalszy. Severus, Tonks i inni nasi przyjaciele w polemice o radości życia. Suto zakrapiane dialogi oraz jeszcze bardziej zakrapiane monologi.


ROZMOWY TRUMIENNE II: O RADOŚCI ŻYCIA

. Tym razem zawinił chyba Hezjod. Muzyka z „Upiora" nadal robi swoje.  
Tu jest zakończenie tragiczne. I raczej się nie zmieni.  
Opowiadanie mocno... Perwersyjne.

_Gabinet Dyrektora Hogwartu_

– I wtedy nas pogryzł.  
– CO!  
– Słowo Śmierciożercy.  
– Słowo Aurorki.  
– Wściekł się, wilkołak porąbany, i pogryzł nas.  
- A nic takiego nie robiliśmy przecież! Przecież my nawet się nie lubimy, prawda, Sever?  
– Ja ciebie nawet nie toleruję, Tonks. Jak mógłbym tolerować kobietę, która dobrowolnie nosi różowe włosy! Chodzę z tobą czasem na piwo, żeby się samoudręczać. A może nawet samookaleczać psychicznie. Jestem draniem i zasłużyłem na gehennę. Jesteś moją gehenną.  
– Widzi pan, Dyrektorze, ja niewinna, a Sev się samo -o -o- - no, samootentegowywał moimi różowymi włosami. W całkiem przyzwoitej knajpce na Nokturnie. I piliśmy tylko piwo. I może jeszcze coś, ale niedużo.  
– I tym niedużym się tak upiliście?  
– Niee...  
– Wypiliśmy u mnie w gabinecie szklaneczkę dla kurażu.  
– Czyżbyś, Severusie, poczęstował Tonks swoją cenną skarabeuszówką?  
- Jak się umartwiać, to na całego...  
– Masz go. Ja przynajmniej mam szczytne cele. Pragnę wnieść w twoje nietoperze życie odrobinę światła! Ludzkiego ciepła! Śmiechu i kolorów! Jumpa-pa! I akurat Remmy powinien to zrozumieć!  
– No, to już za późno... Po tym, jak przegalopował przez Nokturn i wpadł do knajpy z pianą na...  
– TWARZY.  
– Niech ci będzie, że twarzy. I po tym, jak się na nas rzucił z tymi wilkołaczymi kłami, to już grubo za późno na zrozumienie. Cud, że zdołaliśmy go obezwładnić. Dobrze, że na Nokturnie niełatwo posiać panikę.  
– Ano... Biedny Remmy, nigdy go takim nie widziałam, szalał jak dzika bestia... Chlip.  
– Może dlatego, że jest dziką bestią. Tonks, jesteś moją gehenną, spędzanie z tobą czasu to godne nękanie duszy łaknącej kary za grzechy młodości, a twój zazdrosny wilczek jest stosownym dodatkiem do całości. Czuję się dziś tak samoicudzoudręczony, że chyba znów położę się do trumny.  
– A niedoczekanie twoje! Jeszcze wniosę w twoje życie promienną radość. Dyrektorze, zabieram Seva. Nawrócę go zaraz na epikureizm. Zamknęliśmy Remmy'ego gdzieś po drodze... Biedaczek. Ale my naprawdę nie robiliśmy nic złego. Ja zbyt niewinna, a Sev zbyt paranoidalny. I wcale się nie lubimy.

_Sala wejściowa Hogwartu_

Profesor Snape, taka jedna pani z włosami koloru poziomek i - ekhemm – kogoś podobno prowadzili. Musieli tędy przechodzić. Jakieś – no, powiedzmy, trzy kwadranse temu. Na pewno ich nie widziałeś?  
– Nie, panie Dyrektorze, a tkwię tu od trzech godzin. Profesor McGonagall wlepiła dziś połowie grupy szlabany. Mnie się i tak udało, że dostałem tylko zbroję do polerowania. Widać mój karaluch wystarczająco przypominał padalca.  
– A cóż to droga Minerwa taka ostra dzisiaj?  
– Ja nie wiem, panie Dyrektorze, odbierała tylko punkty, dawała szlabany i mamrotała pod nosem, że ktoś tam się znowu szlaja po Nokturnie z różowowłosą smarkulą, a ona się musi sama męczyć nad harmonogramem.  
– Zazdrość straszna rzecz... Cieszcie się, że was nie pogryzła.  
– Profesor McGonagall! Ale... Co to pan mówił o włosach koloru poziomek?  
– Ekhmmm... _Obliviate..._

_Lochy_

Bo widzisz, ty się nie umiesz cieszyć życiem.  
– Bo życie jest do rzyci.  
- ...  
– Co?  
– Sev. Z tobą źle. Ty się wyrażasz.  
– Widzisz, do czego mnie doprowadziłaś, Dalilo? Przez ciebie się upodliłem. Poobgryzał mnie parszywy wilkołak. Obślinił mnie. A teraz się wyrażam ordynarnie przy bądź co bądź kobiecie. Wątpliwej, ale jednak. Eeeeej!  
– Dam ja ci wątpliwą! Już ja ci pokażę! Teraz to cię nawet twoja rura aluminiowa nie uratuje! Już ja cię tak znokautuję moją kobiecością, że wzlecisz na łono Merlina! Aaauć!  
– Aeeej! Nie demoluj mi gabinetu! Moje ustawione w porządku alfabetycznym i według wielkości woluminy! Moje ustawione według odcieni czarnych okładek skrypty z Eliksirów Zmiennoskładowych! Zwaliłaś półkę!  
– Ała! Moja obolała głowa na którą zleciały twoje głupawe książki! I ty! Potknęłam się o ten cholerny kuferek! I patrz jak my teraz wyglądamy!  
– Ja nie chcę tego oglądać. Są granice samoudręczenia. Półka zwalona, książki walają się gdzie je los rzucił, mnie los rzucił na twoje łono zamiast na Merlina, i ja mam cieszyć się życiem? Przez ciebie, Pandoro, zostałem człowiekiem upadłym.  
– Pandoro! Pandoro! Żadnych puszek ci nie deflorowałam.  
– Ale biurko się otwarło.  
– A co tam masz?  
– Więcej skarabeuszówki.  
– A, dawaj.  
– A, co mi tam.

_Gabinet wicedyrektora Hogwartu_

I wtedy, wyobraź sobie Minerwo, wpadł tam Remus Lupin i zrobił im scenę zazdrości.  
- ... ... Żartujesz, Albusie.  
– Właściwie, to spore niedomówienie... powiem raz jeszcze: i wtedy wpadł tam spieniony wilkołak i pogryzł oboje.  
– CO!  
- Tak się kończy szaleńcza zazdrość... Zwłaszcza bezpodstawna...  
– Bezpodstawna! Bezpodstawna! A cóż ty możesz o tym wiedzieć, Albusie! Cóż możesz wiedzieć, co przeżywał biedny Remus!  
- Aaa... Co przeżywał?  
– MĘKI!  
– Ja nadal nie rozumiem. Co ma picie piwa przez Severusa i Tonks do mąk Remusa?  
– Picie piwa! Albusie, nigdy nie pojmę, jak przy swoim ogromnym doświadczeniu możesz być wciąż tak naiwny.  
– No, sami się przyznali, że była i Ognista...  
– Albusie! Ty sobie kpisz, a to wcale nie jest zabawne.  
– Remus wpadający do piwiarni i rzucający się na nich z zębami też nie był zabawny, Minerwo. Oni są na razie dość wstawieni, żeby się tym nie przejmować. Ale zaczną.  
– No, cóż, ja uważam, że może co poniektórym to wyjdzie na zdrowie!  
- Minerwo.  
- ...  
– Jak sobie chcesz. Nie będę więcej obliwiatował zbyt wiele kojarzących światków powrotów Severusa z „różowowłosą smarkulą"...  
– Aaa... Albusie... Co ty mi sugerujesz!  
– Nic, zupełnie... Ten gryzie, ta rozstawia uczniów po kątach, a Severus i Tonks chodzą sobie tylko... Znaczy, bywają sobie tylko czasem na piwie i wymianach poglądów.  
– Ja mu nie bronię chodzić na piwo! Chodziło mi tylko o harmonogram! I w ogóle, Albusie, mógłbyś coś zrobić, to jest naprawdę nie w porządku.  
– Minerwo... Tak w ogóle, to przyszedłem, żeby zapytać, czy nie wiesz, gdzie mogli zamknąć Remusa, kiedy przyszli. Bo nie pamiętają.  
– Jak znam Severusa, to w jakimś lochu.  
– I dlatego Severus chodzi na piwo z Tonks, a nie z tobą. We własnym, cennym lochu by zamykał – a fe – wilkołaka!

_Lochy_

No wiem. Jesteś Śmierciożercą. Belfrem w dodatku. Mieszkasz w lochach. Nie masz chomika. A twoje włosy zawsze wyglądają, jakby ci ten twój osławiony ślizgoński spryt nie mógł się pomieścić i wyciekał z głowy na zewnątrz olejem. Ale to jeszcze nie powód, żeby nie cieszyć się życiem! Chodź no tu.  
– Tonks. Jesteś jak włosiennica na moje nagie ciało. Jak rózga i bicz...  
– Jeszcze pewnie jak pejcz?  
– Milcz, puchu marny, jak bicz biczownika powiadam. Leżę w trumnie z butelką ognistej, a ty mi każesz wstać. Samoudręczenie w szczytowej formie. Zdobywam z tobą szczyty samoudręczenia. Ale czy naprawdę muszę do tego wstawać?  
– Wbrew pozorom do zdobywania szczytów wcale nie trzeba wstawać. Nie wierz propagandzie Mugoli. Zawsze wolałam leżankową aportację... A chciałam tylko powąchać twoje włosy. Mogę sama wstać... O. I widzisz. Wcale nie czuć ich olejem. To czemu ty się martwisz!  
– A czemu mam się cieszyć?  
– Bo życie jest pięęeękne! Sever! Rozejrzyj się!  
– Lochy. Tu są lochy.  
– Jeśli nie lubisz lochów, to czemu w nich mieszkasz!  
– Ja lubię lochy. Ale ja jestem posępnym, paranoidalnym Śmierciożercą. Lochy to moja ojczyzna duchowa.  
– Sever. Ty się musisz przestawić na epikureizm. Natychmiast. A może nawet na hedonizm.  
– Hedonizm. Coś dla mnie.  
– No, właśnie to powtarzam.  
– Zwłaszcza Hegezjasz...  
– Sever. Weź się napij jeszcze. I nie pleć bzdur.  
– Tonks. Dlaczego? Stoję u progu śmierci! I za co to? Leżę w trumnie, a krew z rany szarpanej plami mi odzienie, lada moment z ostatnią kroplą dusza wycieknie do Hadesu, aby zwinąć się u stóp Slytherina, który swoim dzieciom przygotował tam ciepłe gniazdko. A ty co? Ty mi o radości życia!  
– Myślałam, że mam być twoją gehenną... Jak ja żyłam bez tych twoich słowotoków! Z kim ja się upijałam! Nawet nie pamiętam ich imion. Na pewno nie mieli trumien. Śpisz w niej na co dzień?

_Okolice Wieży Gryffindoru_

Nie, nie. Chciałem tylko zapytać, droga Hermiono, czy nie widziałaś, jakąś godzinę temu, profesora Snape'a i Tonks wracających na zamek.  
– Nie... A szukali mnie?  
– O, szczerze w to wątpię... Chociaż ostatnim razem Severus był pod wielkim wrażeniem twojego fachowego wsparcia.  
– Eee... Tak powiedział?  
– Niebezpośrednio. Ale wyrzucił swoje łoże madejowe i śpi w tej trumnie.  
- ...  
– Z tą rurą.  
– Pan żartuje.  
– Szczerze mówiąc, tak... Nie zaglądam mu do sypialni. A wracając do sprawy – Tonks i Severus przyprowadzili do Hogwartu Remusa Lupina i gdzieś go po drodze zgubili; nic ci nie przychodzi do głowy?  
– Jak to – zgubili?  
– No cóż – zamknęli go gdzieś.  
– Ale... Dlaczego!  
– Bo... był w stanie niesprzyjającym kontaktom z ludźmi.  
– Aaa... aha. Ale...  
– Uwierz na słowo.  
– A dlaczego oni panu nie powiedzą gdzie go zamknęli!  
– Bo są w stanie niesprzyjającym pamiętaniu takich szczegółów...  
– A... Aha. Cóż. To moment. Harry sprawdzi na mapie.

_Lochy_

Seeever...  
– Mowy nie ma.  
– Sssevciu...  
– Absolutnie wykluczone.  
– Seviczku...  
– Za nic w świecie.  
– Prroszę... Sev... Sevuniu... Tylko ten jeden raz...  
– Co ci do głowy strzeliło! Dopiero chciałaś mnie nawracać na epikureizm, radością życia wypełniać, fundować psychiczną lewatywę, farbować mi włosy na różowo, a teraz się chcesz kłaść w mojej trumnie! W mojej paranoidalnej wampirzej trumnie! W mojej śmierciożerczej paranoidalnej wampirzej trumnie! W mojej...  
– Ale to tylko ten jeden raz! Rozszyfrowałam cię. Ty musisz z tego czerpać perwersyjną przyjemność. Też chcę mieć perwersyjną przyjemność!  
– Podobno jesteś niewinna.  
– Jak kwiat jaśminu.  
– Z kamasutry.  
– Zboczeniec. Jestem niewinna!  
– To czemu się chcesz kłaść do mojej trumny? Coś ty dziś taka dekadencka, Tonks? To nie w twoim stylu. I popraw włosy, bo ci róż ciemnieje. Co z ciebie będzie za gehenna bez różowych włosów.  
– Jak upadać, to upadać. Wyszłam parę razy na piwo z byle Śmierciożercą o totalnie zszarganej reputacji, a taki Remmy już dostaje szału zazdrości i podejrzewa mnie o Merlin wie jakie orgie. A tymczasem do niczego nie doszło! Niech więc mam chociaż jakąś perwersyjną przyjemność.  
– Twój wilkołak cię pogryzł, nie miałaś perwersyjnej przyjemności?  
– Severusie Snape, Remus cię pogryzł, nie miałeś perwersyjnej przyjemności? Eeeech. I w ogóle, co on sobie myślał! Już ja mu powiem, co o tym myślę. A na razie, żądam, żebyś mi zapewnił perwersyjną przyjemność.  
– Nie zamierzam się stąd ruszać.  
– Obrażam się. Mógłbyś chociaż... E? Tego... Mogę? Naprawdę! O rrrrany... Mrrrrau...

_Klasa historii magii_

Cóż, tu przynajmniej nikt nie zagląda, kiedy nie musi...  
- ...  
– Uspokoiłeś się już, mój drogi?  
– Można tak powiedzieć...  
– Co też ci przyszło do głowy, urządzać takie sceny zazdrości!  
– Pan nie zrozumie, Dyrektorze...  
– Wszyscy mi to powtarzają... A gdyby tak ktoś mnie wypróbował?  
– Ja... Po prostu nie mogłem już wytrzymać.  
– Czego?  
– Tej sytuacji. Patrzenia na to. Ze wszystkich ludzi – właśnie on! Merlinie, zawsze mi się zdawało, że znam Tonks tak dobrze, że znam każdą jej myśl, jej potrzeby i pragnienia, i nagle ona zaczyna chodzić na randki z Severusem! Dyrektorze – ja... Ja wiele potrafię znieść. Pan wie. Ufam Severusowi i wiem, że nigdy by nie wykorzystał sytuacji. A Tonks... ja wiem, jest dorosła, jest Aurorką, działa w Zakonie, tyle już widziała, ale przy tym wszystkim wciąż jest taka – niewinna... Jakby nigdy w życiu nie miała jednej perwersyjnej myśli. Ja naprawdę nie rozumiem, czemu ona szuka jego towarzystwa. Może właśnie dlatego, że jest taki różny ode mnie... I może dlatego tam dzisiaj poszedłem...  
- Żeby pokazać, że potrafisz być taki, jak Severus?  
- Coś w tym sensie...  
– Widzę, że nie tylko Minerwa nie najlepiej zna Severusa... Widzisz, dzikie porywy w miejscach publicznych – i na trzeźwo – raczej nie są w jego stylu. Nie mówiąc o gryzieniu. Nie, Severus zdecydowanie oszczędza swoje zęby jadowe na osoby niezaprzyjaźnione.  
– Proszę mnie nie dobijać... Ona się do mnie nigdy nie odezwie.  
– Jak to było, hmm?  
– Cóż... Wpadłem tam, wykrzykiwałem coś, różne idiotyzmy... Merlinie przebacz... Snape tylko patrzył w sufit z tym swoim uśmieszkiem, a ona zrobiła taką oburzoną minę... Wstała i odstawiła kufel na stolik... Taka była śliczna, z tą różową grzyweczką... Chciałem, musiałem ją pocałować. Merlinie, w końcu jestem mężczyzną!  
– Nie powątpiewam przecież!  
– Ale ja zaczynam, bo coś mi nie wyszło i w sumie tylko ją pogryzłem... A ona...  
– Hmm?  
– Uderzyła mnie.  
– Nie ciebie pierwszego spoliczkowała dama, Remusie.  
– Spoliczkowała! Ona mnie w czubek głowy pacnęła! Ja... jak... jak starszego brata!  
- Uuuuj...  
– A wtedy wstał Snape, złapał mnie za kark i zaczął wywlekać na zewnątrz.  
– Uuuuj jeszcze bardziej.  
– I jakoś... nie mogłem się wyrwać.  
– I?  
– I jego też ugryzłem. I... I trochę się... wściekłem. Chyba musieli mnie obezwładnić zaklęciami.  
– Cóż... Teraz czujesz się lepiej?  
– Tak, oczywiście... Jestem zupełnie spokojny. Ataki szału w miejscach publicznych to również nie moja specjalność. Nie zdziwię się, jeśli Tonks nigdy więcej na mnie nie spojrzy...  
– Możemy zapytać... Upijają się w lochach z Severusem. Jeśli obiecasz nie zatruwać atmosfery fermentami...  
– Ja... Postaram się. Na Merlina. Też się czasem lubię upić. Nie może ze mną!  
– Kim jesteś po pijanemu?  
– Jak to? Sobą...  
– Severus, o ile pamiętam, ostatnio był „Weź te ręce, Nymphadoro, od piersi włochatej Diomedesa syna Tydeusa, albowiem zaraz wsiądę na rydwan i pójdę od ciebie precz, co cię obchodzi, ile mój płaszcz ma guzików". Ale cóż...  
– Czy oni się bez przerwy upijają!  
– Do tej pory tylko kilka razy. Chodź już i ciesz się, Remusie, że to twoje gryzienie nie będzie, hmm, brzemienne w skutki.  
– Mnie pan to mówi...

_Lochy_

Severusie? Tonks? No cóż, wejdźmy, Remusie, chociaż na moment.  
– Co oni mogą...  
– A.  
- ...  
– Spokojnie, Remusie. Spokojnie.  
- ...  
– Pamiętaj, że on jest godzien zaufania i nigdy by nie wykorzystał sytuacji, a ona jest niewinna i nigdy w życiu nie miała jednej perwersyjnej myśli.  
- ... ... W trumnie!  
– Aa, to dłuższa historia. I niestety nie jestem upoważniony, żeby ci ją opowiadać... Spójrz tylko na nich. Śpią sobie jak dwa... eee... wampirki. Jak wampirze bliźnięta.  
– Bliźnięta... Niech pan mnie nie pociesza. Co ona ze sobą zrobiła? Dziwacznie wygląda.  
– I dlatego chodzi na piwo z Severusem, a nie z tobą. Ona TAK wygląda. Widać uznała, że róż nie pasuje do trumny.  
– A ona sama pasuje!  
– Zdziwiłbyś się, ile rzeczy pasuje do trumny... I Ile trumna może dać – radości życia...

KONIEC

„Lecz dopiero Hegezjasz wyprowadził ostateczne konsekwencje z nauki o rozkoszy. Przyjemność jest celem życia, lecz nie zależy od nas. W rzeczywistości ból narzuca się nam w tysiącznych formach: wobec tego najlepszą rzeczą jest umrzeć. Hegezjasz, który żył w Aleksandrii za Ptolomeuszów, przezwany został **rzecznikiem śmierci."**


End file.
